


于心有愧

by fffffffffish



Category: tf老boys - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: 一个郭李中心下的雷李故事或者反过来说也可以（。





	于心有愧

李光洁歇到入夏才进组开工，期间他出国玩了一圈，接了几个访谈，再无其他。  
清洗标记的后遗症无非是发情期不规律，随身揣药成了习惯，靠抑制剂度过发情期也成了习惯。

一个人也不是不行。

他进组前从上海兜了一圈，赶在江浙梅雨季的尾巴里，淅淅沥沥的雨已经下了好几天。  
郭京飞没来，他说这雨下得快长毛，一想起雷佳音那味就生理性厌恶，怕见面忍不住开车撞死他。最后是袁弘带着李光洁和雷佳音去了家漂亮精致的日餐，席间毫无意外的说起雷佳音把黑松露当蒜瓣的糗事，自然少不了要调侃谁谁抠门，雷佳音嘬着酒，身子一歪又委屈兮兮的靠在李光洁肩上。

“我一穷苦人家出身能和你比啊。”雷佳音抱着李光洁的胳膊，小媳妇一样，“再说，我哪次带人洁哥吃饭不是我亲自踩过点的馆子，卫生，好吃，还实惠。”  
李光洁闻见空气中氤氲着的潮气，混在清淡的薰香味道里，他推了推雷佳音说，“你说话怎么和土匪一样。”  
“也是，反正你不是最抠的。”袁弘看着雷佳音恨铁不成钢，“要说抠，还是老郭……”  
他下意识卡了一下，雷佳音的长腿终于派上用场，桌子那头的袁弘挨了一脚，继续说，“你看，最抠那个都不来，怕结账。”  
“有酒都不来。”李光洁端着杯子，悠悠附和，“抠死算了。”

无人接话，气氛有点尴尬。  
袁弘之前挨了一脚，现在就踹回去，后者蹿起来一拍桌子，“就是的，什么人啊，以后都、都不叫他！”  
雷佳音动作太大，带的李光洁手一晃，差点洒出半杯酒。他不理会这哥俩桌子下面的小动作，把酒杯换到另一只手，数落压回自己肩膀上的大脑袋。  
“别乱动，挺贵的酒。”  
“………”  
雷佳音撇撇嘴，心说又不是花你的钱。

酒局继续下去，袁弘第二次看表的时候，李光洁用手肘怼醒了赖在自己身上的雷佳音。  
“要不今天先到这儿。”李光洁笑笑，“我明儿要早起，熬不动了。”  
雷佳音自告奋勇，“你结账去就行，别的甭管，我送人洁哥回酒店。”  
“你好意思说人郭京飞抠！”  
袁弘一边起身一边抬手作势打人，雷佳音一猫腰往李光洁身后藏，嘿嘿乐成见牙不见眼的橘猫。  
三个人在门口分别，袁弘上车之前忽然拽住李光洁说，“下次来家里吃饭，我媳妇之前还念叨你，还有老郭呢。”

这两口子，一个只要约饭次次必带雷佳音，一个恨不得把自己打包塞给郭京飞，李光洁想，还真有意思。

雨丝太细，又有风，打伞意义不大，湿凉的水汽全扑在脸上。  
酒店不远，清酒度数又低，雷佳音和李光洁都处于能清醒着直线走回去的地步，就慢慢往回溜达。  
“看看人当爹的就是不一样。”雷佳音边走边说，“这才几点啊，都知道着家了。”  
“别瞎说，人本来就着家。”  
李光洁换了只手撑伞，雷佳音就跟着溜达到另一边，裹着风衣躲在伞下，脖子缩得像只鹌鹑。  
“你能自己撑把伞吗？”李光洁瞥了眼身边揣着手的巨型鹌鹑，“叫别人看见怎么回事啊。”  
“你怕啥啊，咱俩都官宣了，网上全是祝福。”雷佳音今天已经不知第几次笑没了眼睛，他勾着李光洁撑伞的臂弯嚷嚷，“东北阿姨的那信我还留着呢，你听我给你背昂……”

雨渐渐大起来，不知什么时候伞柄落到雷佳音手里。一柄伞挤着两个一米八几的男人实在不是什么好看的画面，两个人贴得近，几乎缩成两只鹌鹑，四条大长腿还是好几次差点绊到。  
撑伞的人半路忽然挨了下怼，捂着肚子委屈，“嘶，你胳膊肘多尖你知道吗？”  
李光洁忍了他一晚上毛手毛脚，没了脾气，语气也硬起来，“收收你那味。”  
“啊？”雷佳音夸张地抽抽鼻子，“都是雨啊，有区别吗？”

当然有区别。雷佳音那身味比江南烟雨重多了，更湿，更潮，也更痛快。

走到门口，两个人大眼瞪小眼沉默了一会，李光洁转身进酒店，雷佳音就跟上来，十分默契地选择走少有人来往的楼梯，谁也没提明天早上要赶火车的事。  
被雷佳音从背后抱住的时候，像毫无防备地走进一场雨里，alpha湿漉漉的气息裹上来，李光洁就下意识地抖了一下，仍不自觉的往后靠。  
身后的人刚才确实是收着味的。  
现在这样一场雨落下来，酣畅淋漓，想要把连同他在内的一切生命淹死在雨里。  
“你冷呀？”雷佳音退开半步，帮李光洁把淋湿的外套剥下来，衣架撑好挂起，扭头说，“你先去洗个澡，别感冒了。”

体贴到缺少风情。

李光洁嗯了一声，去箱子里翻换洗衣服。  
过了会，雷佳音才后知后觉到Omega的不快，又黏上去亲他的后颈还有耳后敏感的一小块皮肤。可惜Alpha永远不可能不知道靠抑制剂撑了三个月是什么滋味，本意安抚，结果越撩火越大，差点又要挨踹。  
“哎哎，人都卸磨才杀驴呢，你别着急啊。”  
雷佳音抱住李光洁，封锁对方敲自己脑袋的动作，满脸可怜，全然不觉自己刚才比喻有多糟糕。  
“起开。”  
李光洁气势汹汹地推开雷佳音，一头钻进浴室里。

房间是带浴缸的，十分符合李光洁对于生活质量苛求这一点。  
他这个习惯被郭京飞嘲笑过，“哟哟哟，李光洁小朋友，要不要我给你买几个橡皮鸭子呀~”  
操！李光洁对着天花板骂了一句，郭京飞这人不着四六的说不定还会下蛊，此时就像那几个橡皮黄鸭子一样叽叽呱呱地在自己脑海里说话。  
快被情欲烧穿的脑子无法正常思考，李光洁蜷缩着身子浸在温热的水里，闭着眼任由自己胡思乱想。  
他们大概是娱乐圈历史上关系最混乱的组合了，不对，他们明明连个组合都算不上。  
他和郭京飞就不用说，现在连娱乐记者都懒得关心他俩是真是假，好像谁能证明他俩从头到尾没睡过才是新闻。

那雷佳音呢。

想到这里，李光洁就深深地吐出一口气。

***

按雷佳音自己的说法，孽缘始于圈内大佬好心散给他这个18线小演员的一根烟，奠定了包括这段在内的无数段革命友谊的基础。

其实对也不对。

那天雷佳音老早就到了片场，李光洁一下车就看见那个挺显眼的大脑袋。他们大概是说了几句话才开始对戏，稀松平常的一天，具体发生过什么李光洁已经记不清了。  
不过他还是记住了雷佳音，不是因为头大，也不是因为抽烟，只是因为年轻一点的Alpha看到他的时候挤出那个傻笑。

说出来没人信。

那时候还不兴丧萌一说，男演员都往文青方向捯饬，他们上戏的更是走在风花雪月的最前沿——反正是和雷佳音不沾边的东西。  
雷佳音脸上还有婴儿肥，为了角色像模像样的留胡茬，脸一绷有点行业精英背后小人的意思。等出了角色，一笑就垮，话里带着大碴子味的包袱，再加上脑袋大，又呆又怂，倒是很容易激起人的保护欲。

后来到了杀青宴上，雷佳音已经熟到和李光洁称兄道弟的程度。喝到半程后，所有敬给男主演的酒都落进雷佳音的肚子。

“你们别灌洁哥，我喝，我帮他喝。”

散场之后李光洁送雷佳音回去。雷佳音除了脑袋大点，身上不胖，走路还算顺溜，李光洁扶他一路回去，比想象中轻松。  
关上房间门，灯都没开，那股湿漉漉的味道就缠上来，像是在天空下等一场将落未落的雨。  
李光洁身子一僵，雷佳音立刻缩着脖子道歉，“洁哥，不好意思啊，我喝多了。”  
那几年他过得太小心，又要靠不停工作来填补缺失的安全感，过量抑制剂的副作用开始显露出来。  
李光洁摇摇头，把房卡塞进雷佳音手里，说，“雷子，你去我屋帮我拿下药，床头左边第一个抽屉。”  
雷佳音立刻蹦起来，歪歪斜斜地往外跑，就听见李光洁在他背后小声补了一句，“谢谢你啊。”

软绵绵的没什么力气。  
雷佳音那时候满脑子都是这人为什么要和自己道歉呢。

情潮来势汹涌，雷佳音回来的时候李光洁意识都有点不清醒了，年轻的Alpha把人扶起来吃药，屋里那股子郁郁葱葱的木香才平稳下来。  
这下雷佳音的酒全醒了。  
他在屋里转悠了两圈，想去李光洁叫起来送回他房，可是又根本不敢靠近，实在没办法就出门呆着，琢磨着楼梯间抽根烟，又不放心留一个发情期的Omega在房间，最后只好在门口蹲着。  
这一蹲，就是一宿，李光洁早晨起来开门的时候差点撞着他。  
“你……你怎么在这儿啊？”李光洁也不好意思起来，抿抿嘴问，“你怎么不去我屋啊？”  
雷佳音这才想起来自己兜里揣着的那张房卡。  
他想了想，老老实实地回答，“我不放心你啊。”

李光洁第二次在剧组碰到雷佳音的时候，他们的关系就不一样了。

这个故事的完整版是郭京飞和袁弘把雷佳音灌醉之后套出来的，后来通过张歆艺添油加醋地，说给了李光洁。  
其实很多环节经不起细琢磨，比如雷佳音什么时候发现他是Omega，为什么替他挡酒，到底喝没喝多，又为什么进了屋才没控制住信息素。  
但是李光洁就不去细想。

无论真相如何，雷佳音就这么把大美人给拿下了。

郭京飞对于李光洁的鸵鸟心态嗤之以鼻，想想雷佳音那人畜无害的憨笑又记恨得磨牙。  
毕竟当年看不上凡人的灵魂艺术家郭京飞抱着怜悯和玩弄之心认下了这么个师弟，好像也不能怪当年板正的李光洁栽在这个坑里。  
问题是雷佳音进上戏的时候还没分化，一脸奶气勉强算眉清目秀，没什么心眼，被忽悠着喝大了上课台词背到一半哇哇吐也没有记恨师哥，还愿意小尾巴一样跟着郭京飞。搞得郭京飞自作多情的紧张了好一阵，这倒霉孩子别是误会了自己纯粹的人道主义援助，乱搞AO关系。直到后来雷佳音分化成Alpha，郭京飞这颗悬着的心才放下来，但遭到欺骗的梁子也算结下了。

雷佳音本质是个腹黑又记仇的上升天蝎，还是个Alpha，但这不会阻止一帮粉丝上蹿下跳叫他宝宝还捂着胸口喊心疼。

郭京飞分析过，“雷就是长得傻，傻到让人心疼，就吸粉了。”  
李光洁想起网上粉丝的回复，纠正他，“那不叫傻，那叫可爱。”  
这下郭京飞不干了，喝了酒什么话都往外秃噜，“你这种叫可爱，他那就是傻。”  
有人撑腰人身攻击就不会构成伤害，雷佳音光明正大的抱着李光洁嘚瑟，一副有人疼你怎么说都无所谓的样子，气得郭京飞要踹他屁股，还要被李光洁拦着。

李光洁算了一下，自己认识雷佳音有十年，合作过好几次，这几年客串的次数更是多到有点厌倦，但每一段关系都在杀青出组的时候被默契地掐断了，好像下了床他们就瞬间恢复朋友身份，忙起来一两个月不联系，留到酒桌上说完一年要说的话——不谈情，不标记，不纠缠。  
只有在雷佳音这里，他那套如今名存实亡的成熟AO关系标准才被当做标准。  
第一个，也是唯一一个。

其实雷佳音是被偏爱的那个，至少曾经是。  
也不知道什么时候就变了，李光洁和郭京飞反而越走越近，近到雷佳音上台领奖的时候像个外人。

他忽然就有点歉疚。

***

“诶，别睡，水凉了。”  
脸颊上一点温热的触碰让李光洁睁开眼，雷佳音站在浴缸旁看着他，十分担忧的样子。  
“你是不是有点发热？”  
“可能有点，没事。”李光洁想了想说，“副作用吧。”  
他伸手，对方就很顺从的欠身，让那条线条分明的手臂勾住自己的脖子，随他一起坠入到那个无声的吻里。  
林木的味道在狭小的空间内蒸腾，雷佳音按在Omega肩上的手也下意识地开始用力，指腹沿着肌肤纹理慢慢摩挲。  
“发情期？”  
李光洁含糊的应了一声，他已经懒得去管这些，蛰伏在身体深处依旧的热流涌动，他不自觉地缴紧双腿妄图压制翻滚的欲望。  
这时候Alpha的声音还存着一丝理智，“别在水里，先出来。”

已经可以算是夏季了，李光洁在浴室只是草草浮起身上的水痕，赤身裸体的在房间内也并不冷。  
床垫有点软，他们相拥着以慢板节奏亲吻。  
森林和雨味很搭，闭上眼像是置身郁郁葱葱的热带雨林，幕天席地地做爱，丰富又热情。  
李光洁合着眼，摸索着解开压在自己的身上人的衬衫扣子。  
前两颗没有系，从第三颗开始，李光洁的指尖有点凉，雷佳音转而咬他的耳朵，他缩了缩脖子，没有躲，挑开第四颗，再往下解到最后一颗的时候，雷佳音吻了吻他的额头。  
“你真的有点低烧。”  
“嗯？”李光洁依然是懒懒地应了一声，还是不睁眼，手指落在对方的皮带扣上，“听说发热的时候里面很舒服。”  
对方听愣了，半天没有动静，李光洁睁开眼，眼神迷惑又无可奈何。  
雷佳音撑在他上方，眨眨眼，嘀咕，“我就说，老郭把你给带坏了。”

上床提别的男人，不是不解风情就是吃醋，或者，脑子有病。

“吃你师哥的醋了？”  
“哪能啊。”雷佳音否认得很利索，“谁跟他一般见识。”  
于是李光洁干脆破罐破摔起来，“那你到底做不做？”  
“全套就算了吧。”雷佳音搂着他劲瘦的腰背，哄小孩儿似的拍了拍，“该进组了怕你腰疼。”

李光洁又被拖回到那场暴雨里。  
世界仿佛只剩下无垠的天空和同样无边无际的大地，雨水联结着天空和大地的尽头。  
他想自己应该高兴啊，无论是肉体还是精神，他的情人依旧记得自己所有隐秘而敏感的所在，只是手指就可以让他欲仙欲死，甘心在他的掌下化成一滩水。  
雷佳音的体贴这时候就显出好处来，不一会儿就允许他在湿淋淋的雨水味道里达到高潮，临时标记恰到好处地落在后颈，压住了空虚躁动的欲望。

“我说，”雷佳音又铁了心的和李光洁过不去，“你和老郭怎么回事啊？”  
之前标记那茬事后来谁也没再提，自动默认为一个意外。  
袁文康不会去传八卦，屈楚萧呢，李光洁琢磨着这孩子就是把自己憋死也不可能找另一个Alpha说这些，那总不能是郭京飞自己说的，那个人嘚瑟但不至于没脑子。  
他不甚严谨地分析了一通，也没猜出雷佳音是知道还是不知道，也许知道，也许不知道，又也许是知道装不知道。  
啧，绕得头疼，不想了。

李光洁缓了缓，就翻身跨坐到alpha身上，对方还是平日里那副呆呆的任人摆布又有点委屈的表情，好像他才是被上的那个，倒是腿间鼓囊囊的一包要比本人精神许多。  
“你俩瞎折腾，什么都不说，现在又拿我磨心呢。”  
皮带扣被解开的时候，雷佳音也没有拒绝，托着Omega的腰，垂眉顺眼地抱怨。  
“洁哥，你这不地道啊。”

***  
不地道的事做多了，李光洁也猜不出雷佳音说的是哪件。

往近了说，去年年底的国剧盛典。  
李光洁被请来做佟丽娅和雷佳音的讲述人是意料之中，和郭京飞一起也没什么意外。那时候他俩还在青岛拍戏，有空的时候就钻到一辆保姆车里商量，最后愣是排出段相声，包袱不太逗，但好歹有个包袱。  
蒋欣被他俩逗得够呛，说他们最没有默契的相声搭档。俩人站一块跟隔着时差似的，郭京飞话音落下，心里默数一二三，李光洁才慢慢悠悠的搭腔。后来郭京飞也不数了，说完话扭头盯人，能稍微好一点。  
她不怼李光洁，专数落逗哏，“郭老师，你说话慢一点，给李老师反应的时间。”  
郭京飞翻了个白眼，蒋欣又说，“不许嫌弃我们李老师啊。”  
这时候被维护的人插嘴，“谁嫌弃谁呀。”

红毯当天路上堵得要命，李光洁缩在后座百无聊赖，抬头数数前边的红色尾灯串，低头敲敲打打半天，最后在群里发了一句语音。  
“你们到了吗？”  
郭京飞在群里回他，“你给堵哪了？”  
“堵路上了。”  
“这不废话嘛。”郭京飞继续问，“还要多久啊？”  
李光洁就探头到前排问司机，“我们还有多久啊？”  
“不堵车，下个出口下去，一刻钟就到了。”司机摇摇头，“堵成这样就不好说喽。”  
李光洁低头打字，“不好说。”  
郭京飞回了串省略号。

李光洁比原计划姗姗来迟半小时，没赶上了红毯，会场里他们的位置也是散开的。李光洁坐下的时候没瞧见郭京飞，倒是一眼就瞧见雷佳音的大脑袋，大脑袋一回头也看见他，老远不顾形象地抻直胳膊挥手。  
录播的好处就是节奏比最后呈现出来的要慢许多，流程多，等待时间更长。  
他在后台见到郭京飞的时候，俩人都已经领过奖，距离上台当讲述人还有好一会儿。李光洁说要不再串串词，郭京飞一边说着你当排话剧啊还提前温戏，一边带着人找没人的屋子钻。  
各路人马齐聚，后台有多热闹嘈杂可想而知，腕儿太多，更没人注意到一转眼功夫俩人就猫到哪去了。

被按在镜子上亲的时候，李光洁并没有觉得很意外——更衣室左右是两面隔档，看起来不太能承重，唯一的墙面上是镜子，确实没什么选择。  
“一会儿谁先说？”李光洁在亲吻的空隙里问郭京飞，“丫丫那个。”  
Alpha的手伸到他衣服里，含糊不清的甩出一句，“你想先说就先说呗。”  
李光洁偏头顺从地裸露出后颈，郭京飞的虎牙太尖，划下时有点尖锐的痒感，他顺势耸了下肩膀。  
“诶，你还对不对词？”  
“这时候你还想聊那大脑袋啊？”郭京飞捏捏他微翘的下巴，“嗯？大长脸？”  
威士忌和林木的味道在狭小的空间里纠缠，郭京飞把Omega逼到晕乎乎上头的边缘，然后就被咬了一口。  
“一会儿上台，”李光洁微微屈膝，挤到对方两腿中间，好心提醒，“你就这样？”  
郭京飞眯眯眼，落在对方后颈的手朝下用力，身前的人就从善如流地蹲下身，拉开他西裤拉链，又颇为无辜地抬头确认，“在这儿？”  
李光洁没等Alpha给出回答就张嘴含了进去。  
可是下一秒他又后悔起来。  
异物顶到喉咙口激起生理性的干呕，肌肉不自觉收紧，他想退开的时候又被揪着头发按回去。  
Omega被激得眼角泛红，Alpha恶劣地顶了一下胯，又安抚似的摸摸身前人参差不齐的刘海，无声地做了个口型，乖啊。

嘚瑟个屁。

他之前没怎么做过这个，唯一的技巧是小心的包裹住牙齿，舌头被挤在口腔壁和男人阴茎的空隙里，他的下巴酸起来，口水控制不住的从嘴角溢出，滴在对方漆皮的鞋面上。躬身蹲距的姿势又大大加重了他腰背的负担，重心也渐渐移到膝盖，几乎要跪到地上。  
时间毕竟有限，想玩也不是这个时候，李光洁从喉咙里挤出一声含混不清的抱怨，算作提醒。  
郭京飞低头时视线正撞进李光洁雾蒙蒙的眼睛里，半垂着的眼睫一颤，眼角那滴摇摇欲坠的泪水就滚下来。

要多糟糕有多糟糕。

后来局面有点失控，但没误正事。  
场务助理是个小姑娘，领着他俩往通道走的时候脸窘得通红，搞得李光洁跟着特别不好意思。  
上台的时候算是收拾利索，但也不可能滴水不漏。好在台下人距离远看不出端倪，上台领奖的又都是知情人。唯一有点尴尬的是被主持人cue的牵手下台，最后被郭京飞一句温暖前行给糊弄过去了。  
等到后台群访结束到化妆间碰头，三个人才算是今晚正式见面。  
雷佳音瞪着他俩，支支吾吾憋出一句，“不是，你俩这事不地道啊。”

雷佳音有时候说话就是这样，就像他抱怨李光洁对郭京飞太好的时候，字面意思没毛病，可又像话里有话的样子。  
不知道是要暗示什么，还是压根就不希望他能听明白。

***

那天他们到底也没做全套。

雷佳音由着李光洁扒光自己，亲了一会，把人翻过来。  
Omega腰软到趴不住，背后浮着一层薄汗，像从水里捞出来的。  
雷佳音掐着对方的窄腰，用有点委屈打着商量的口吻问他，“把腿并拢，好不好？”  
李光洁想，这人就是吃准了自己没法拒绝这样的语气，可他还是点了头。  
体液被当做润滑剂涂在腿间，雷佳音把自己楔进去，一下一下地磨蹭。  
李光洁属于难长肉的体质，腿根儿积着一点脂肪，常年不见光的的皮肤光滑细嫩，没一会儿，身后Alpha耸腰地动作越来越用力，频率开始不受控制地快起来。  
更多的吻，细细密密地落在后颈，李光洁微微侧头，雷佳音就凑上去吻他，一边吻，一边拉过他的手去抚慰被冷落地前端。  
Alpha的信息素织成一张网，不为将他捕获囚禁，而是在虚浮的欲望中兜住他，稳稳地包裹着他，带他逃离。

太温柔了。

李光洁想，自己确实被带坏了，已经不敢去碰触那些温吞又炽热的，那些捧不住摔碎在地就再也拼不回的东西。  
所以到头来，这种温柔，也只是折磨而已。

他醒来的时候雷佳音已经没影了，桌上的早饭是凉的，窗户开着半扇，雨丝随着风扑进来。  
他坐在床上，一时有些分不清，空气中氤氲着的潮湿味道，究竟是雷佳音留下的，还是这场雨带来的。

这场雨就这么下着，直到他离开上海。

FIN.


End file.
